Earth Guardian
by Stendec365
Summary: Presumed Dead. Ranma's father disowned him. After walking for a day or two he ends up in Juuban. Crossover with Sailor Moon. Inactive for now due to writer's block.
1. Chapter One

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; well, I don't own the ones that are from the actual series Ranma ½ and Sailor Moon. I own everybody that I made up. This isn't for profit... so don't sue me._

_Surgeon General's Warning: Studies have shown that attempting to turn yourself into a magical girl with magically enhanced spring water from China may be hazardous to your health. In the event that you do find magically enhanced spring water, you are to immediately send a sample to the author of this story._

_Author's Notes: Well, I messed around with the timeline a little bit when I wrote this and I thought that everyone should know. In this weird screwed up timeline, the events with the locking ladle occur after the battle with Saffron and the failed wedding attempt. Strange, ne? But hey, that's what I wanted to do, so I did it._

**The Earth Guardian**

_By Stendec Hitarumonwa_

_**Chapter One**_

The ice cold rain fell from the black sky in thick sheets, drenching all who were still on the darkened streets that made up the city of Tokyo, in Juuban district to be exact. One lonely figure, a teenage girl with blazing red hair, meandered slowly along the wet avenue from Nerima with a large backpack and an umbrella with numerous holes throughout the broad surface, barely stopping any water at all.

She sighed, her breath nearly visible in the almost freezing temperatures the storm had brought. _Why?_ She thought to herself. _Why can't I have a normal life? What did I ever do to anyone to deserve such a miserable existence?_ A single tear traversed her emotionless face, adding a shimmering line to her reddened cheek. _I don't even have a family any more. Pops, no, Genma kicked me out of the Saotome clan. Akane didn't care either; she even nodded while Genma told me to leave._ Another tear followed the shimmering trail down her reddened cheek. _It's all Herb's fault. If it weren't for him, I'd be back home, no, back at the Tendo's home. I'd be sleeping right now, but instead I'm wandering in the cold and the rain._ The petite girl sat down on a bench, noticing that she was in the middle of a park. More tears came as she thought about the past few days.

Ranma's body screamed in protest as she jumped through the air yet again, and screamed in pain as Herb once again hit her back down to the ground, smashing her through a boulder and several feet into the hard rock that serves as the ground. "Why do you keep getting up?" Herb asked, smashing Ranma's broken body with another ball of energy, sending it deeper into the rock face. "Haven't you realized that you aren't going to beat me?"

"Ranma Saotome don't lose." Ranma said, barely audible to herself much less to Herb. A small trickle of blood came out of her mouth as she spoke. "I... I'm gunna beat ya. You should be the one givin' up." She tried to stand again but her body wouldn't have it, staying planted firmly in her crater. Her eyes pointed upwards just in time to watch a merciless Herb destroy the Pot of Liberation in his hand, laughing all the while. _I...I lost._ were Ranma's last thoughts as she slipped into unconsciousness.

She hung her head in shame as she sat in the Tendo living room. "I'm sorry dad, I failed." A tear threatened to fall down her cheek but she fought it off. "Herb was just too strong. Well, since I didn't have enough energy after battling Saffron. Herb even defeated Ryoga and me together. At least I'm still alive. I didn't see for myself but I was told that Ryoga... that... well, that Herb murdered him."

The large man sat in though for several moments, occasionally blinking as he stared at the small girl sitting before him. "I am not your father." Genma's eyes were cold and filled with repulsion as he stared at his child, a look that he also shared with rabid dogs and beggars. "My son died a short time ago in the heat of battle." He said in the most commanding voice he could manage, using his battle aura to make himself appear larger and more foreboding. "You are a stranger to me." He held up one of his oafish arms and pointed at the door. "Leave this honorable household and never show your face here again." All the while Akane, Nabiki, and Soun were nodding their heads in agreement. Kasumi was the only one who was civil to Ranma.

Ranma sighed as the downpour dragged on, increasing ever so slightly as the storm's center moved overhead. It seemed that even the weather was in on the plot to make her life as miserable as possible. She sighed again and stood up, continuing on her journey to nowhere. _No family, no home, my best friend died, and the only other people I'd even start to consider my friends only view me as an object, a prize in some sick contest to get married._ The occasional tear that had fallen from her eyelid now a steady stream down her cheek. _My life is crap._

As Ranma walked along she didn't notice the sickly dark green aura that was forming around her shivering body, oozing out of her skin as if it was some unwanted poison. In fact, it was very similar to the aura that Ryoga used much of the time before he died at Herb's hands. _I shouldn't even exist._ Ranma sobbed to herself. _Not as if anybody would miss me if I were dead. Why not? Why not just end it right here? It'd be really easy._

Ranma sat down on another bench, this time setting her soaked and heavy backpack down on the ground beside her. After sighing yet again, she closed her eyes and assumed the locust position. She noticed her aura of depression and nodded. _I'm a worthless little girl._ The aura increased tenfold, now completely enveloping the small park she sat in with its dark energy. _I wasn't strong enough, and now I'll never be strong enough again._ The aura increased one hundredfold, spreading itself all over Tokyo, and some of the region beyond. _Always holding myself back, until it was too late._ She clenched her fists and the sickly aura twisted in on itself, pulled together by an unseen force until it formed a seemingly endless column of dark green light, if you could call it light, about a meter across, with Ranma in the middle. _Ranma Saotome... he never lost, never. Now I'm just Ranma. I lost, and it cost me my family, my friends, my life, if you could call what I had a life._

_Why?_ A voice asked from deep within her mind. _Why did it cost you your life? You're still here aren't you?_

Ranma sighed to herself, adding more energy to the green column. She could feel the energy arcing through the air inside the pillar of light like lightning, lightning made of pure darkness. _I can't go on like this._ She argued with herself. _All I ever was, all I stood for, was a 'Man Amongst Men'. I'm not even a man now, much less a man amongst men._

_I thought that Ranma never loses._ The voice came back, staying strong till the end. _It seems like you're about to lose again, surrender._

_I'm not surrendering!_ Ranma thought back at the voice, starting to reverse the polarity of some of her aura, bringing about a chain reaction that would destroy her. _I'm just ending things on my terms!_

_You're surrendering. Your wish for death is giving up the fight against whatever is making your life hell._ The voice retorted, its tone, if a thought could have a tone, very harsh. _It's truly saddening to throw away as much potential as you have._

Ranma stopped to think as she felt the explosion start above her, giving off only cold and a feeling of emptiness. "The voice, or whatever it is, is right." She admitted softly, her voice choked with tears. "Killing myself is just giving up. Is that what I want?" Ranma shook her head, her pigtail flailing about wildly. _No. I won't give up. Ranma Sa- Ranma don't lose._ The sickly exploding column of emotion disappeared instantaneously, only the gaping hole punched into a dark cloud above revealing that it ever existed.

It was a peaceful morning in Juuban as the sun rose lazily from the horizon, the golden rays slowly bathing the park in light. The storm from the past night had left, only an occasional puddle on the paved path remaining as evidence of its actions. Ranma sat up slowly as the first light of day slowly passed over the bench she slept on, blinking and pulling the hair away from her deep blue eyes. The grass shone with sparkling dew and in a pond at the far end of the park Ranma could see a fish jump. _Well, time to face the rest of my life._

The girl flipped to her feet, grabbed her pack, and started walking again. Always walking. She still hung her head in depression, but now it was controlled. The feelings caused by her ex-father no longer dominated her, she wouldn't let them. _First things first._ Ranma thought to herself. _I need a place to stay. I can't make a name for myself if I don't have a place to call my own._ _At least I have the good ol' feminine charm to flaunt. _She sighed. _Then again, if it weren't for that 'feminine charm' I'd be back at the Tendo's, eating Kasumi's cooking and wondering how many times Akane would pound me today._

Ranma continued to walk along in silence. An hour passed, then another. She lost track of time as she wandered the streets of Juuban. Something pulled her there, told her she needed to be in Juuban, but why she didn't know. A bell ringing in the distance let her know that it was noon; at least, that's what she thought it meant. _Half a day gone, and nothing to show for it._ For what seemed to be the hundredth time in less than twenty-four hours, she sighed. _At least no one is bothering me._

The red haired girl was walking down a street filled with various restaurants when she saw the sign. "Help Wanted" it proclaimed in big bold letters. Upon further examination, Ranma discovered that the restaurant in question, the _L'endroit de Nourriture_, was searching for a waitress. _Well, this looks promising._ Ranma thought, somewhat happier than a moment ago. _I don't really want to be a waitress, but I know I can get good tips, and I'm not exactly equipped to be a waiter._ She sighed to herself, swallowed, and pushed through the overly ornamental door.

"I'll be right with you." A rather pleasant, if highly accented, feminine voice rang from what Ranma assumed to be the kitchen. "I just need to finish up a take out order. Just have a seat somewhere."

Ranma took the opportunity to survey the demure building's interior. The walls were painted a light cream color, with a sponge-like texture. Various paintings were hung around the room, including a particularly extravagant rendering of the Eiffel Tower. The tables were all free standing and made of oak with intricate patterns of ebony embedded in their surfaces. Around each of the tables stood roughly four chairs, all done in the same style as the exquisite tables. Ranma also noted the soothing music that was playing in the background, most likely also French in origin. The place was rather empty, especially given the current time of day, but the sign also said it had only opened yesterday, so that was to be expected. Quickly finding the nearest available table Ranma pulled out a chair and sat down.

The redhead looked up from the table in time to see a middle-aged woman, perhaps in her early forties, walk from the back, smiling brightly. She was wearing a simple bright blue dress that worked well with her black hair and gave off a motherly sense. "Hello. My name is Joan Fleur. Well then, what can I do for you young lady?"

Ranma flinched slightly as the woman called her a 'young lady'. _Stupid curse._ "Hello. My name is Ranma. I kinda noticed your sign askin' for a waitress, and I really need a job. I thought that I could work for you or somethin'."

"I really have to admit, that was fast." Joan joked as she pulled out the chair opposite of Ranma and sat down. "I only put up that sign ten minutes ago. Anyway, back to the discussion at hand. First off, have you had any prior experience as a waitress?"

"A little." Ranma replied, thinking back to the countless hours she served at the Nekohanten and Uuchan's, not to mention that one time on the trip to Nerima when she had to work as a waitress to pay off her ex-father's debt at a bar. "Well, more than a little. More like over one hundred hours experience, though I was goaded into most of it."

"That's very good." The older woman replied happily, studying the redhead before her in closer detail. "Having work experience is better than any class you can get. As for my next question, where do you live?"

_Why'd it have to be that question? _Ranma's growing enthusiasm was killed by that question, knocking her back down to despair. "I don't currently have a home." _Might as well get the whole story out of the way._ "My former father disowned me because I lost a fight, which is why my name is simply Ranma and nothing more."

"I see." Joan said quietly, her voice empty of the happiness it had moments before, to be replaced with a blend of disappointment and concern. "I know it may not be any of my business but may I ask why he would disown you because of simply losing a fight?"

"It's complicated I guess." Ranma said, trying to hide the sadness that was attempting to overcome her voice. _Stupid old panda. Well, unfortunately I gotta start lying about stuff._ "Back when I was only four or five, don't remember which, he signed a contract stating that he would make me the 'world's best fighter', or he would commit seppuku. When I lost the fight his shame was unbearable, but I suppose it was easier for him to kick me out then go through with what he promised to do."

Joan sat in though for a moment, the only sound in the small building the music that seemed to come from all the walls. She looked into the girls sad eyes, an expression she knew all too well. "I've made my decision." She smiled again, her contagious happiness returning to her voice. "From what you've said you could really use a job and a place to stay. Now I won't give you the job outright. You need to prove yourself first; just as any employee would need to. However, if you do a good job being a waitress I'll give you the job and let you stay in a spare apartment upstairs. Though you will get less money than you normally would, I suppose the tips a pretty young girl like yourself will get is bound to counteract it."

"Thank you. Wow." Ranma stated bluntly, falling back slightly in her chair. _Definitely wasn't expecting that. It's just... too easy; there must be a catch._ "Um... I'm shocked. Really, I don't know what to say. Why are you doing this for me?"

"Why?" Joan smiled at her, a perfect row of teeth that seemed too white to be real gleaming in the soft light. "Let's just say that I know how you feel. Is there anything else?"

"Well, there is something I need to say, but it's kinda anticlimactic." Ranma said, smiling back weakly. "Could you point me to the bathroom?"

"You're right. That really is quite anticlimactic." Joan laughed. "It's in the back, I'll have to show you where since the door doesn't have a sign." She stood up and started walking towards the hallway she came from, Ranma following her cautiously. "Ranma, I was wondering. Would you like to try out for that position right now, after you clean up of course?"

_This is WAY too convenient._ "Um, sure." Ranma replied weakly, still expecting a demon to jump out of a dark corner to attack her, or some other equally despisable life form. "Not like I have anything else to do. Wait, did you say get cleaned up?"

"Yes I did." Joan said, walking through a door into a demure little bathroom. Ranma followed close behind. "Your hair is a mess in that pigtail and your face has dirt on it. Now take a nice bath and I'll get you some clean clothes to wear." She walked from the room into the hallway, locking the door behind her.

"Well then." Ranma said to herself, looking around nervously. "This is just _way_ too convenient. My second day of wandering and I already find a place where I can get a job, not only that but if I get the job I also get a place to live. And the lady seems really nice." Ranma set down her pack in a corner, then stripped off her muddy red shirt and equally muddy black pants, leaving her standing in just her boxers. She looked at herself in a mirror, a tear falling down her cheek. _I wasn't strong enough. Now I'm going to be like this the rest of my life... just a weak little girl._

_No, you're not._ The voice from yesterday night said, rising up from its corner of her mind. _Just because you're a girl doesn't mean you're pathetic. You're anything but pathetic. You're the world's best fighter._

_I am not._ Ranma shot back, yelling at the voice, trying to get it to leave her alone. _If I'm the world's best fighter, then why is it I'm a girl right now? Why is it that moron Herb was able to defeat me?_

_You were still recovering from your battle against Saffron._ The voice reminded her, coming back stronger than it was before. _You used almost all of your energy to save Akane's life, and then that moron Herb attacked you when you were weak. He knew he couldn't beat you at your strongest._

Ranma sighed. _I guess._ She took off her boxers and put them with her other clothes and her pack. _You know... you're right. I'm the best there is. In fact, girls aren't weak. That's just a dumb idea given to me by po- by my ex-father. I mean, look at Cologne._ Ranma started the bathtub filling and dumped a conveniently placed tub of cold water over herself. She grabbed a bar of soap and started scrubbing up. _I'll show that stupid panda. I'll become the best there is._ Grabbing her pigtail in one hand, she unbraided it and proceeded to work some peach-smelling shampoo into her fiery red locks.

Joan smiled to herself, humming along with the music that filled the small restaurant. _Ranma seems like such a nice girl._ She continued to dig through her closet, looking for some of her old clothes that would fit the young girl who was currently in the bathroom. _I trust my instincts about people, and I can only sense good and love in her. I don't know why anyone would disown such a sweet girl. Her father must have been a monster... like mine was._ She sighed, finally finding a small maroon dress, somewhat similar to the blue one she was wearing. She pulled it out of the closet and sat in on her bed next to a clean set of underwear. _Well, I can still make sure that she has a home. I remember after I was thrown out, how hard it was. I won't let anyone else go through that pain._

As Ranma sat, soaking in the hot bath water, she heard the door of the bathroom open, only to close again almost immediately. _That must have been Joan with some clothes._ Spreading her senses, she felt that the bathroom was empty. _Well, better get out before I become a prune._ The petite girl stood up and opened the sliding wooden door that obscured the rest of the bathroom from view. "That felt good." She admitted aloud, stepping out of the tub and grabbing a towel to dry herself. "I guess I really did need a good soaking."

Ranma walked over to where she sat her clothes and had to fight down a retching noise. _Just great._ She thought, looking down at the clothes that Joan had provided. Where before sat a muddy shirt, pants, and less-muddy boxers now sat a clean set of underwear, girl's underwear, and a dress. The dress was actually very nice. It was a deep crimson with emerald stitching on the back that formed a great dragon. There was even orange stitching to represent flames coming from the dragon's mouth. It looked like a very expensive piece of clothing. _Well, I guess I've gotta either wear this stuff or go naked. And I highly doubt that Joan would approve of the second choice._

Ranma slowly pulled up the girl's underwear, and then hesitated with the bra. _Why does everyone try to get me to wear one of these things?_ She looked at herself in the mirror again and sighed. _I guess I should wear it. I really am a girl now, might as well look the part. I also need to make a good impression on Joan._ Ranma put on the bra and then slipped into dress, which was the perfect size for her small frame. She was about to put her hair back into her trademark pigtail when she stopped to look in the mirror again; staring back at her was a beautiful teenage girl, not just beautiful, drop dead gorgeous. It hit the redhead yet again that she was a girl now, a girl forever. _I guess it never really sinks in. I keep hoping that I'll look in the mirror and I'll see a tall black-haired boy with a cocky grin. But I'll never see that again... never._ Ranma sighed and walked out of the bathroom, her hair falling loosely around her head.

* * *

Pluto stood in the timeless rift in the fabric of creation that held the Gates of Time, the all-seeing eye that helped her alter the future as she saw fit. Pluto smiled contentedly, almost all of the possible futures that Gates predicted included the formation of Crystal Tokyo. Her plans would pay off. Now she just had to settle down and watch as the approaching chaos storm caused the Earth to drop into another ice age, and from that ice age would rise Crystal Tokyo.

"It's finally going to happen." She said aloud, her voice echoing through the micro world. "If I'm right the Gates will shut themselves down as a precautionary measure in approximately two minutes, but it is too late to change the course now. Crystal Tokyo will live."

Pluto turned her gaze back to the view screen of the Gates. That's when it happened. The small, insignificant line of the ambient Earth energy scanner shot up and off the display. There was a rippling through the timelines, and when the ripple passed only a single outcome heralded Crystal Tokyo. Then the Gates closed themselves.

"No." she said quietly, staring at the blackened display. "I didn't just see that. It's impossible. Nothing could alter it... the timelines were all but locked." Sailor Pluto, arguably the most powerful of the senshi, fell to her knees and cried. After a minute, she stood up, the cold look of a murderer in her eyes. "I will find the cause of this, and I will destroy it." She looked back to the Gates once, shook her head, and disappeared with a pop.

* * *

Ranma sat down at a table near the hallway, absentmindedly tugging at her bra as Joan locked the door to the restaurant, the last customer having left only moments ago. _I still don't understand why anyone would wanna eat snails._ The redhead thought as she waited for the elder woman to join her. _I guess it's a French thing._

"Having a pretty young waitress is sure good for business." Joan joked as she sat down next to Ranma, smiling contentedly. "You did a good job today Ranma, I'm very happy with you. You'll get the job. And as I promised you'll also be allowed to live in the spare apartment above the restaurant, though I'm afraid you'll have to share that single bathroom with me."

"Thank you." Ranma said weakly, though her smile was threatening to become wider than her head. _I have a home again._ "Sharing a bathroom won't be a problem, I'm sure. I don't know how I can thank you enough."

"You can start by registering for school." Joan replied casually, looking Ranma in the eye. "I did some digging today and I found out that you're not registered for high school. You need an education. Besides, it'll give you a chance to meet a bunch of young men."

"Mrs. Fleur!!!" Ranma almost yelled, her cheeks becoming a mix of pink from blush and green from disgust. _Just when I thought she was a pretty much nice person._

"Sorry Ranma." The elder said quietly while holding back a giggle, and not doing a very good job of it. "And just call me auntie. Mrs. Fleur sounds too formal. Now I'm going to cook dinner, you should go upstairs and check out your apartment. I took the liberty of putting your pack in there while you were taking your bath."

"Yes auntie." Ranma said cheerfully, though her cheeks were still slightly pink from Joan's previous comment. "I'll think about what you said about school. Just not what you said about the boys." _Definitely not what you meant about the boys._ Ranma added silently. With that, she stood up and walked down the hallway, turning right and walking up a narrow flight of stairs to the second floor.

It was a rather nice apartment, Ranma decided, upon inspection of the suite. The walls were done in a nice neutral red tone, almost pink, but dark enough Ranma could still live with it, and with the same sponge-like texture of the lower floor. The French paintings were missing, replaced with various paintings of landscapes. In all, a very soothing décor. There was a small hallway off the living room that Ranma assumed led to the bedroom. There was also an open door to what appeared to be a very small office.

"What to do?" Ranma thought as she plopped herself down on the crimson leather couch. It, along with everything else in the building, seemed like it would be really expensive. In fact, the TV in her living room must have been at least sixty inches. There was also a computer in the office, but Ranma didn't know anything about them. She looked up at a clock to discover it was only 5:23 in the afternoon. _Dang this place closes early. _"Well then, there's still time left to explore the area." Ranma flipped onto her feet and walked out of the room.

Ranma walked along the busy mall, pulling at her dress occasionally. _I'll never get used to these things._ She mentally declared while she walked. The mall was quite big, in fact, Ranma was sure it was the biggest mall she had ever been to. There seemed to be a store for everything along the narrow paths that crisscrossed the area. It still wasn't enough, and Ranma soon lost interest. She turned around and was about to start walking back to her new home when she heard a scream. Quickly abandoning her boredom, she jumped onto the roof of a nearby "Gap", causing several nosebleeds, and ran towards the disturbance.

It wasn't long until she was at the intersection, and the cause of the disturbance was very easy to see. There was a large tentacled monster in the middle of the pathway, a blonde haired girl in a fuku wrapped in one of its slimy green appendages. Ranma also took notice that there were three other girls in similar fukus around the beast, apparently trying to attack it, but they were too busy dodging. _Looks like it's time for some Anything Goes Monster Slayin'._ Ranma thought to herself as she jumped from the roof of the five story building she was on to the ground, landing as softly as a feather on the pavement below.

The monster was winning. It was winning quite easily. That's when Ranma joined the fight, her massive blue aura flaring wildly. _I'm not going to hold myself back ever again. _"Moku Takabisha!" Ranma yelled at the top of her lungs, charging a bright blue ball in her open hands as she dodged a tentacle at amigarkuen speed. Rapidly closing in on the monster, she jumped, and when directly above it released the tremendous blast of energy. The blast literally erased the beast from existence, not even leaving a gooey residue. Flipping in mid air Ranma caught the blonde haired girl as she fell, the tentacle holding her having dissolved the moment the energy blast ripped through the creature's hide. Ranma landed gracefully in the middle of a shallow crater her blast created.

"Excuse me miss, but who are you?" the girl in the blue variation of the fuku asked, frequently checking the display on a miniature computer she held in her right hand. "That attack wasn't magical, at least not by my readings. It shouldn't have worked against the youma."

"My name is Ranma." The redhead replied, letting go of the blonde when she had regained her balance. "Sorry 'bout this. I don't feel like answering any questions right now." She turned around and started to walk, like that'd work.

The blue fuku'ed girl, along with the girl in the red variation of the fuku, moved to block her path. The blue one spoke again, this time sounding slightly impatient. "I understand that you wouldn't want to talk about something like that. I'm sure most people regard you as dangerous because you can, perhaps a freak. You can help us."

"I don't think you understand." Ranma said quietly, appearing calm except for a slightly flickering aura that began to surround her. "I said I don't want to answer questions. And if I don't want to do something, I don't do it. Now I'm leaving. If you follow me I _will_ take it personally." _Umi Sen Ken!_ Ranma mentally commanded, activating one of the sealed techniques she learned from her father and becoming effectively invisible. _At least I got somethin' good outta the old fool._ With that, she leapt onto a nearby roof and started to hop towards home.

Sailor Mercury was not a happy camper. A girl with bright red hair fell five stories without a scratch, something she would have trouble with even with her senshi powers. Then that same girl proceeded to release an attack with more power than any of the scouts had, well, except for Sailor Saturn. Not only that, when they tried to question the girl she simply disappeared. Even the Mercury computer couldn't trace her location. After a minute she gave up and led the way back to the shrine they used as their headquarters.

"Who do you think that was?" asked Usagi, who had just powered down from being Sailor Moon. She turned around to face Mercury and somehow managed to trip herself, landing on her butt. "Oww!!! That girl was strong."

Sailor Mercury closed her eyes and willed herself to power down, being careful to make sure she didn't reveal her identity to anyone, though they were in a protected location. "I don't know. The Mercury computer wasn't able to get a good reading either; at least I don't think it was. According to its readout, that blast was made out of chi, or life energy. But not even martial arts masters have the energy levels to use an attack like that, it's simply not possible. No, I suspect that she was somehow jamming the computer's sensor array."

"Call us when you find something out." Sailor Venus said, jumping onto a fence that ran around the shrine. "I've gotta go home. My mom needs me to help her with something. Don't remember what." With that, Sailor Venus jumped away from the shrine, and the rest of the gathered team decided to take the cue and leave as well, leaving Rei sitting alone next to the building she lives in.

_Author's Notes: Well, that's it for now. If you're seeing this that most likely means that you read the story. Well? What are you waiting for? Send me comments and critiques. works if you don't have time to talk to me on MSN Messenger )._


	2. Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer:** At the time of printing I do not currently possess the copyrights for Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, or Shaman King. Please don't kill me. I'll give you candy! Lots of candy! Candy is good… You can't prove I did anything! The sheep are lying! No one saw me! Everyone else is doing it!_

_**Surgeon General's Warning:** All your base are belong to us._

_**Author's Notes:** Really sorry about the delay in writing this everyone. Time got away from me, and then there's school weighing me down, and my computer died when I was like 75 done with this chapter. So, I've split the story for it into two chapters and rewritten it. This chapter is only about 5,000 words. The next one will be 10,000 to 15,000 words though, I hope. Anyway, here it is in all its glory._

**The Earth Guardian  
**_**Chapter Two**_

It was a pleasant morning in the region of Tokyo known as Juuban District. The sky was light blue with a single cloud floating slowly past and birds were singing their songs cheerily. Joan Fleur smiled to herself as she made her morning rounds, stopping by the market to buy fresh produce for her restaurant, talking to friends, and checking for any new styles at her favorite clothing stores. _Really is a nice day._ She thought as she unlocked the back door of her small business and entered quietly. _And Ranma seems like such a sweet girl, I hope I can help her get back on her feet._

Joan sighed. _Well, first things first. After she wakes up we can go get her registered for school and get her some new clothes. Those rags she came in with are pathetic. _She smiled, almost giggling. _I love shopping.

* * *

_

The petite girl with red hair who was sleeping in the bed awoke instantly and sat upright, a bright blue aura surrounding her frame. It wasn't the sunlight now streaming into her open window that caused her to stir, no, it was the annoying buzzing emanating from the clock that sat on her end table. She sat there for maybe a whole minute before she realized what the disturbance was and lowered her guard, lazily reaching over and hitting a button on top of the clock to silence the machine. _Another day._ Ranma thought to herself._ I've got a home now, a nice home from what I've seen, and I've got a job. Life is good. Well, for now._

Ranma stretched and rolled lazily out of bed, noticing for the first time a full-length mirror that was placed in her bedroom. It was very ornate, made of the same dark wood that seemed ever visible no matter where her head was turned. The uppermost section was covered with an intricate carving of a dragon, breathing its fire down the right side, its tail falling lazily down the left. She gazed in upon her reflection and sighed at the red haired girl staring back. _Life isn't that good. I'm a girl now. And this time I won't be able to change back._

"Ranma!" a voice rang from downstairs, its cheeriness seeming to infect everything it touched with its sound. "I put your clothes in your dresser for you yesterday. Now… would you please take a bath and get dressed? There are some things we need to do this morning."

"Hai!" Ranma yelled back cheerily, smiling as she recalled the lucky events that had transpired the previous day. _Joan's a really nice woman._ She walked out of her bedroom and into the near-pink living room, and then out the door to the staircase. There were many paintings hung in the narrow space, many of them featuring lakes and waterfalls, though a few of theme had a rather magnificent castle as their subject. One such painting was entitled "Fleur Manor" in small Japanese kanji, what Ranma assumed to be the French for it above in bigger print.

She knocked first, and upon hearing no response, entered the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She hadn't been paying attention the day before, but the bathroom was furnished in a style very similar to that of her bedroom. Dark wood was almost everywhere in the small room, though it was conspicuously absent from around the bath shower mix. She sighed and stripped off her clothes, yet again finding herself naked in front of the mirror. _At least I'm a good looking girl._ She looked up and down her reflection critically, spinning around once or twice. _Definitely better than that stupid tomboy._ A tear formed in Ranma's eye and slowly traced a path down her cheek. _Akane. I… I love you. Why? Why couldn't you stand up for me? Just once?_ A tear fell down her other cheek, mirroring the path of the first one.

Ranma shook her head and walked over to the bath, noticing that it too was very ornamental. Its handles looked like they were made out of crystal, though Ranma couldn't be sure. She turned on the hot water and waited for the tub to fill itself, studying the rack of shampoos and soaps. There were all kinds of shampoos, ranging from simple scentless ones in gray bottles, to flowery smelling ones that were guaranteed to "moisturize and renew". She grabbed a bottle that proclaimed itself to be "Blushin' Apple", along with a bar of soap, and set them at the bath's side. She also grabbed a bottle of bubble bath from the shelf, deciding to add some to the gathering water. In a few more minutes the bath was ready and she shut off the stream of water, slowly slipping her body into the hot, perfumed mix of bubbles and water. She sighed again, though this time due to the relaxing feeling of the bath as the warm water worked its magic on her sore body.

* * *

Setsuna shook her head as she slowly sipped her coffee, watching a particularly stupid teenage boy collide rather violently with a metal light pole while walking along and attempting to ask out a pink haired girl wearing a Juuban High girl's uniform. _I've been here for over four hours, and I still haven't figured out what caused the disturbance._ She set her coffee down on the table and stared up at the cloudy sky, a frown upon her face. _I must ensure the future of Crystal Tokyo. But how?_ She got a small wad of bills out of her purse and set them on the table, getting up and walking away from the nice little open-air café that sat inside one of the many parks to dot the region.

* * *

Ranma stood up and stepped out of the bath and onto a conveniently placed mat, using her left foot to flip the switch and drain the tub. She closed her eyes and focused, her blue aura rising silently and drying her almost instantly. _Now that's a useful technique. Glad I thought of it._ She walked over and looked at her reflection in the mirror again, this time smiling at the girl who stared back at her. "I will do it. I will be the best. I'll show Genma how wrong he was." She smiled and put her clothes back on, unlocking the door and walking out.

Ranma looked at the paintings again as she traversed the narrow flight of stairs that lead to her apartment and a door that she assumed was Joan's apartment. There was a rather magnificent one that Ranma didn't see on her way down. It pictured what Ranma was sure must have been an angel sitting on a post and crying while looking up at the moon. "Beautiful." Ranma said before she continued on her journey up the stairs.

Quickly traversing the living room found her once again in her bedroom, the room that she had only been in once before. _It's not home yet… but it will be, I hope._ She walked over to her dresser and examined it. At the bottom were three drawers, all of them in the same old wood that filled the room. The drawers were ornate, carvings of nature scenes and mythical creatures like pixies decorated them. Above the drawers were to large fold out doors. Ranma opened them to reveal a rather small assortment of clothes hanging inside the spacious compartment. She picked through the clothes, finding all the outfits she had ever worn in her girl form, including all the dresses, blouses, skirts, and any other feminine wear. Conspicuously absent were her red chinese shirts and black pants. _I guess she's trying to get me to not be a tomboy or something._

Ranma grumbled and closed the doors, focusing on the drawers below. The first one was empty, as was the second. Ranma opened the third drawer and blanched. Inside were a single pair of panties and a single bra. _Yep. Definitely trying to get me to be more girly. Lucky for her she's giving me a home. Can't complain._ She sighed dejectedly and retrieved the objects from the drawer, sliding it shut again with a quiet crack of wood hitting wood. With another sigh she stepped into the panties and pulled them up, following that by sliding the bra over her arms and fastening the clasp, holding it firmly in place upon her chest.

_The worst part is they're actually comfy, and I have to admit my back wasn't nearly as sore as usual for girl form last night._ Ranma declared sullenly while gazing at her reflection in the full-length mirror. _Well, best just get it over with._ With that she turned around and opened the large wooden doors to reveal her somewhat small, and annoyingly feminine, clothing collection. She carefully appraised each hanging item and then selected what she deemed to be the least girly there, ending up with a simple white blouse and emerald green pleated skirt.

Ranma slipped on the clothes and peaked at her reflection in the mirror, a rather beautiful girl dressed for a casual day to be spent with friends timidly looking back. With yet another depression-filled sigh Ranma closed the dresser doors and left her bedroom. She didn't bother to stop as she walked through the near-pink living room and to the staircase, barely remembering to close the door behind her. Her skirt twirled about her legs as she walked in a manor she found very annoying, as a result she quickened her pace, though that only succeeded in making her walk more feminine.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs she turned left and walked down the short hallway into the main area of the restaurant, where Joan was sitting and eating a rather large sandwich. Much to Ranma's relief Joan's mouth was quite normal in size, unlike the last group of French people she was unfortunate enough to meet. The sandwich, however, was anything but normal size. It appeared to be two feet long and taller than a human mouth could open, though Joan was having no problems with it. "'Morning auntie."

"Good morning Ranma." Joan said after swallowing the contents of her mouth, smiling cheerily at the younger girl. "I'm happy to see that it would appear you found your clothes just fine, nice outfit by the way. Anyway, I thought we could start out today by going to get you registered to attend school at Juuban High."

"Um, I guess." Ranma replied rather plainly. The room hung in silence for about a minute when Ranma's stomach interrupted by making a loud gurgling noise, at which Joan burst out laughing.

"Sorry Ranma." Joan said, still laughing a little bit. "I guess I should make you a sandwich or something then?"

"Thanks auntie." Ranma answered, also laughing a bit. "Maybe I _am_ a little hungry. Well, scratch that, a lot hungry."

The older woman stood up from the table and sat her napkin across her plate. "Well, follow me please Ranma." She then started walking towards the hallway. "You should learn the restaurant's recipes sooner or later."

* * *

"I'm coming!" rang Mizuno Ami's voice as she quickly traversed the halls of her home towards the front door. She opened the door to reveal a yawning Setsuna. "What brings you here?"

"I need some information." Setsuna replied through her yawn. "Something has caused the timelines to shift drastically, and due to the approaching chaos storm I can't use the Gates to figure out why."

_Well this is a twist, the Time Queen asking someone for info._ "Everything has been normal lately. Almost normal anyway, just yesterday we discovered an anomaly. A girl who is really powerful, she took down a youma with one hit. And I mean _took down_, not even the usual goo was left."

Setsuna seemed to think about it for a minute, a frown developing on her face. "Where does this girl live?" she demanded.

Ami frowned. "Um, about that. We don't know. She disappeared, quite literally. It might have been a teleportation technique but I don't think so. The Mercury Computer wasn't able to track her."

"What do you mean wasn't able to track her? Did she block it? What information was the computer able to recover about her?"

"Not much I'm afraid. And what it did tell me makes no sense. According to the computer readouts the girl used an amplified chi emission to destroy it. No one has that much life energy though. For that matter, only master martial artists have the control, and even they have trouble with small blasts."

"I see. This is unacceptable. I must find her. Thank you for your help Ami." With that, Setsuna turned around and left, teleporting away a moment after.

* * *

Ranma looked at the school building and sighed, it looked normal. Well, not normal to Ranma. There weren't any holes in the walls and rubble or anything like at Furinken, though that only made the girl warm up to the idea more. _Finally, a place where I won't have to fight… I hope._ "So this is it huh? Better than my last school."

"I'm sure you'll love it here Ranma. I've heard that it's one of the better schools in this area, though it's also about the only school in this area." Joan answered, smiling cheerily. "Come on then, time to get you registered."

Joan led Ranma forwards and through the front doors of the school. _Wow, clean inside too._ Ranma thought as she scanned the halls of the institution. She continued to follow Joan and soon found herself in a small office room with a single desk covered with papers and a computer.

"Ah, Mrs. Fleur. Right on time I see, let us hope your daughter has your punctuality." The very snobbish woman behind the desk said in an instantly annoying voice. She was wearing huge thick glasses that made her eyes appear to be huge, misshapen masses, and a green dress that was quite possibly the ugliest thing Ranma had ever seen in her life.

"She's not my daughter, Mitsuki. If you haven't noticed, we don't even look anything alike." Joan snapped, showing a coldness that Ranma didn't think possible of her. "I trust you have completed the proper paperwork as I requested of you?"

"Yes, yes, of course." Mitsuki replied, though not nearly as snobbishly as before. "New student Ranma, no last name, previous full name Ranma Saotome. Last school Furinken high, which explains why her record has her as male… they're always screwing stuff up at Nerima." She then grabbed a manila envelope from the top of a particularly large stack of papers and handed it to Ranma. "In here is your schedule, supplies you will need, a copy of the school's policies and rules, and other various information you should find useful. Now if you two will excuse me I'm _very_ busy right now, so if you could kindly see yourselves out I can get on with my business."

Joan smiled again. "Thank you for your assistance. Now come on Ranma, let's go. We've gotta get you a wardrobe."

Ranma sighed. _Wardrobe. I know what that means._ As much as she hated the idea of increasing her collection of feminine clothing she didn't object and followed the older woman from the small office and out of the school. "What kind of 'wardrobe' do you have in mind?" she asked, trying to sound cheerful.

"Well," Joan replied, looking Ranma over once and smiling. "You do have some nice clothes right now, but you need some formal clothes, and a _lot_ more casual stuff. Not to mention you need a few copies of the school uniform. What you probably need most right now is underwear."

Ranma paled at that. _I'm not liking this._ "Um… auntie. I have underwear, a bunch of it. It was in my pack along with my other clothes."

"No." Joan corrected. "You have lots of _boys_ underwear. I'm not trying to say what your previous parents taught you is wrong. I just want to help you be a better woman. Besides, you'll find that panties are more comfortable anyway."

"I guess." Ranma admitted, finding a particularly high interest in the sidewalk at the moment. "So, how much is this stuff going to cost me? I know I don't have any money right now so I'll be in your debt for a while."

"This shopping trip is on me." Joan said sweetly, smiling at Ranma. "Don't worry about the money, I have a bit saved up. Now we best hurry, the crowds will hit the mall soon and I'd rather get our shopping done before then."

* * *

"Master Yoshi Saito step forward." The booming voice commanded the only other occupant of the large study. The call sounded even more menacing as it reverberated off the cold hard stone surfaces and books. His footsteps were hollow and sharp as he moved towards the large wooden desk. "You have been charged with causing unnecessary pain and suffering in the life of one Saotome Ranma. Because of you she has been removed from her family and has experienced great emotional trauma. How do you plead?"

The man in question, Yoshi Saito, bowed his head and sighed, absentmindedly using one of his thick hands to brush his lengthy brown hair from his eyes. "Guilty." He said dejectedly. "I am sorry that I have failed you my Lord." Deep blue eyes met nothing as they stared into the back of the red plush chair his superior was sitting in, and his moustache quivered as he licked his lips, waiting for the response.

"You are sentenced to expulsion from the Brethren." The cold, booming voice replied without a hint of feeling. "May you feel the loneliness that you have caused Saotome Ranma. Mr. Saito, you have one hour to clear your desk and leave the premises."

Yoshi walked calmly through the dimly lit hallway back towards the small cubicle in Room 328 on the fifth floor of the sprawling complex that was up until this time, his. _Was it always this dark in here?_ He asked himself, looking at a ceiling light that was flashing at a particularly irregular interval. _Yes, it was. I just never noticed it._ He shook his head and continued onwards, taking a moment to rip a badge from his shirt and throw it into a nearby trash bin. _Those fools. Without me this operation wouldn't have gone as well as it did._

He walked through the open doorway and turned left to face his cubicle. _I remember when I first got the door cubicle. I was thrilled, it meant promotion._ He sat down in his chair and looked around at the makeshift lab/office space. On one side was a standard computer and some papers and a file cabinet. The other side held several beakers, test tubes, Bunsen burners, and other equipment, along with several artifacts he had been studying. _Memories… so many memories. They're all shit!_ He grabbed his pack from under the desk and started throwing just about everything that wasn't bolted down into it rather carelessly. When he was done the only thing remaining at his desk was the test tube holder that was firmly secured and a few Bunsen burners. "Goodbye everyone." he said loudly and turned around, leaving behind his desk, his past, and what had been his family.

* * *

A lone figure sat atop a tall stone plateau that crowned the surrounding rocky outcroppings like a blackened funeral pyre. His sand-colored cloak blew lazily in the wind, as did his unruly blackish-brown hair. His frame seemed to radiate power into his surroundings, an effect magnified by the way the rain seemed to flow around him and leave him quite dry.

There was a flash of deep purple and a tall man enveloped in a black trench coat appeared kneeling before him, his dark crimson hair refusing to bow to the wind and remaining perfectly still. "Lord Zeke, I have watched the young Master as you have requested of me. I have to report that he was fired, not five minutes prior to this moment. What do you wish of me?"

"Very good Zephri." Zeke replied, smiling in a rather unsettling way. "Our plans can be progressed now. The Artifact will soon be brought into play."

"If I may, my Lord. What makes you think that he will use the Artifact?" Zephri asked quietly, daring to look at Zeke's face but only for a second.

"He will use it because he wants revenge." Zeke answered calmly, looking at the horizon. "Continue to watch him and tell me when the first Artifact is activated."

"As you wish my Lord." Zephri bowed deeper and disappeared in another flash of deep purple light, leaving Zeke once again alone atop the cold stone pyre.

* * *

"I actually have to wear this?" Ranma whined from within the confines of the tiny dressing room that lay at the back of the small clothing boutique. "I mean… honestly. At school?"

"Come out and let me see Ranma, it can't be _that_ bad." Joan answered, sighing impatiently. _She definitely needs lessons in femininity._ "Yes, you have to wear it at school. It _is_ the uniform."

Ranma sighed and opened the door, walking out into the light of the shop and revealing her current clothing. It was the Juuban High girl's uniform, and, much to the redhead's annoyance, looked quite flattering on her petite form. "I still don't like it." she proclaimed, tugging on the hem of the skirt. "I mean, how am I supposed to fight in a get-up like this?"

"The Sailor Scouts don't seem to have much trouble." Joan teased, smiling from her seat. "Besides, you shouldn't have to fight anyway. Well, you might have to fight the boys off you."

"Auntie!" Ranma almost yelled, flushing at the thoughts of events that she knew were in her future. She flushed a bit more when she realized that there might be another person like Kuno. "Honestly. I wish ya wouldn't tease me like that."

"Sorry Ranma, it's just so fun I can't help it." The older woman replied, looking over Ranma. "Well, this uniform seems like the right size. Let's get a few of them and then we can go get a bite to eat."

"I guess." Ranma said quietly, looking at her reflection in the mirror attached to the outside of the changing room. The redhead that was looking back looked like a normal school girl. _I hate this._ "Finally, we get to the food."

"First thing you've approved of today." Joan smirked, smiling sweetly at the younger girl. "Well, I know of a nice place to eat that's not too far from here. It serves American food, but it's still pretty good."

* * *

Sailor Pluto stood atop a store at the large mall and waited for the "event" she planned to take place. _I hate having to do it this way, but I need to find that girl._ An energy rift began to take form in the courtyard below and she frowned. _If only I didn't need to use bait.

* * *

_

Ranma smiled as she walked along the sidewalk with Joan. _Sure, may have to put up with the dresses and stuff, but Joan is really nice._ Something was bothering her though; it had started only a minute before. A disturbance in things, though she couldn't place it. It was as if the energy in the air was trying to warn her, to get her attention. Her smile turned to a kind of mellow frown as the feeling grew stronger. _Something is going to happen, I know it._ That's when the ground began to shake.

The redhead instantly shifted her feet on the ground to achieve a more stable stance and caught Joan as she stumbled, helping her to a better position also. _That's not right._ Ranma closed her eyes and sent out her aura, keeping it invisible and spreading it as far as she could manage without seriously draining herself. _Bingo._ She thought to herself as she "felt" a rather large empty area in the courtyard they just passed. _We have us a monster._

"Stay here." Ranma commanded as she turned around. "People may be in danger, that was no natural earthquake." Joan started to protest but Ranma was already gone, running towards the source of the disturbance.

* * *

Pluto was amazed. Not three seconds after the portal manifested itself she felt an incredibly strong energy field pass over almost all of Tokyo and "lock on" to the exact location of the wormhole. The response time was _much_ faster than the best the Sailor Scouts ever reached. _I guess I will see this mystery girl now._

She teleported from her rooftop location to a tree in the clearing of the portal for a better view, watching with even greater amazement as a rather ordinary looking teenage girl stormed in and looked at the exact location of the wormhole, even though it hadn't physically manifested yet. She fell out of the tree when the girl calmly turned her head asked her "Are you going to help or just sit there and watch?"

* * *

"Are you going to help or just sit there and watch?" Ranma asked calmly, looking at the girl sitting in the tree behind her. _Stupid scouts. They're toying with me._ "You're one of those Sailor Scouts everyone praises so much, so get down here and help!"

Ranma was going to laugh at the girl for falling out of the tree but she didn't have time, mostly due to the gigantic lava monster that had just appeared from the wormhole. _Well, shit._ "Mouko Takabisha!" Ranma cried out, charging a ball of energy in her hands and throwing it at the abomination.

The blast impacted on the surface and destroyed a fairly large chunk, only to have the area ooze back into existence. _Uh oh. Er… wait! Duh. Heat. What move do I have that uses heat?_ She started the attack procedure, taunting the monstrous wad of magma. It walked after her, well, flowed. Its giant pillars that functioned as legs didn't seem to move as it came closer.

Slowly but surely she led the monster around in a spiral, though be it a very large one. _That's right creep. Just a few more steps._ Ranma crouched down and used the Soul of Ice to create a cold body of air around her fist. "Hiryuu Shoten Ha!"

* * *

Sailor Pluto was dusting off her skirt while watching the girl fight, smirking a bit. _What does she think she's doing? Toying with it like that._ She was about to yawn when she noticed something, then again, a tornado is pretty hard to miss, especially when it is sucking you in with hurricane strength winds. She was able to resist the immense pull, but it was still unnerving to her that the swirling column of air was summoned so easily by the girl.

* * *

As the monster flew into the air Ranma crouched lower and started to form a deep blue ball of energy in her palm, the cold power of the Soul of Ice charging it. "Aisu Sogekihei!" The ball contracted into a compact orb and flew out of her hands so fast it left a streak in the air. It connected rather noisily with the now flying monstrosity and started to hiss violently, only to disappear a moment later. Ranma was about to start charging another ball when the creature simply exploded, raining hot magma upon the cement below. Luckily she was able to jump out of the way, pulling Sailor Pluto from the location of the twister in the process.

"I thought you people were supposed to be good fighters or somethin'." Ranma remarked as she released her grip on the startled Pluto and proceeded to dust herself off. "All you did was stand by and let me take care of it."

"I wanted to see what you are capable." Pluto explained, looking over Ranma's form and attempting to scan her aura, a task she was failing miserably at. "Word is that you're a hard girl to track."

"I guess I am." Ranma replied, looking coldly at the Sailor Scout. "And it's going to stay that way." Ranma smirked and faded slowly from view, leaving Pluto alone in the clearing. "Goodbye." her voice rang, seemingly coming from everywhere.

"Well, shit." Pluto said, before doing the same and disappearing from view. She reappeared in her small apartment, detransformed, and sat down on the couch. "Well, at least I know she's powerful now. I just don't know anything else." She sighed loudly. "This isn't good."

* * *

Yoshi Saito looked around at his small apartment, scanning it for security vulnerabilities in the way the Brethren had taught him, mentally taking notes on places he can place hidden cameras and planning the layout of his lab equipment. It was rather run down, but Yoshi thought he should be commended for finding an apartment so quickly, having been extricated from the Brethren housing community only two hours prior.

The apartment, as sleazy as it was, actually did fit his purpose quite well. A deep burgundy counter ran around most of the miniscule living room, and though previous occupants most likely didn't approve of it, Yoshi found the ledge perfect for setting up his laboratory. Within a minute or two he had the contents of his large pack of lab equipment scattered about the counter, a particularly large and ancient looking orb with three flattened sides sitting on its pedestal in the center of the largest section of the platform. A computer monitor with a built-in keyboard was sitting just to the left, with several cords plugged into the back of the round device's pedestal.

"Now maybe I can get some work done, without those fools watching my every move." He said boldly as he pulled up a wooden chair and turned on the blackened old screen. _Artifact Initializing…_ the green text proclaimed as it blinked at him from its perch in the center of the screen.

* * *

"The waters are turbulent again." The old woman said calmly as she looked out the dusty window of the small cottage. Deep wrinkles adorned her face and her cheeks hung lazily from her face, giving her the appearance of a particularly old and wizened person whom all should respect. "The coming of another shall pass before the moon passes from the sky."

"What makes you so sure?" her companion, an equally old and wizened man, asked. His face was not as ravaged of time, though his eyes held the same deep and ever gazing look. "The River has seen many periods like these, and they had not come out the same."

"I can feel his presence." She replied, turning around and looking at the picture of a young man with brown hair that hung on the wall near a bookshelf. The man in the picture was smiling, headphones slung around his neck. "Yoh Asakura will rise again. Thank everything for we are saved."

"I hope you are right." The man sighed, looking at the picture of a similar young man on the other side of the bookshelf. "For if you are not, that means nothing can stop Zeke."

**_End Chapter Two_**

_**Author's Notes:** Well, that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed it. Anyway. Comments and critiques are always appreciated. I do actually read them you know. Again, sorry for the delay._

_**Glossary Stuff:** Aisu Sogekihei – Ice Sniper_


End file.
